Home
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Jason's missing home. Pythagoras is there to comfort him. Slightly smutty fluff.


**Author's note: So…this started out as some bit of harmless sad fluff because I haven't had a good day…or week for that matter. So I wrote it to just vent? But then it ended up slightly smutty and oops….**

**I have not written smut properly before. Never ever. Just a couple of playful hinting at things but never something like this. So yeah I'm not the best at all. I don't even like what I wrote but I thought "what the hell! It's practice! You'll get better" so yep here it is. Slightly smutty fluff.**

* * *

There were some days, some small number of days between the fighting and the adventure, that Jason missed home.

He missed his family, he missed his home comforts, and he even missed the sound of the train whistling past his apartment even though it annoyed him in the past.

On these days he'd retire to his room and lay in his bed. He'd try to shut out the thoughts of home and think about the present, but the crushing feeling of missing almost everything that was dear to him sometimes got to him and he would just sit there and wait for it to past.

Pythagoras noticed when Jason got like this, he pretended not to, but he recognised when Jason was in one of those moods by his slumped shoulders and the smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. During these moments, he'd finish up whatever he was doing and then quietly go to Jason's room where he would then promptly lay down beside the man and curl himself around him, giving him but a small moment of comfort though body contact.

He didn't know why Jason got this sad sometimes, but he had guessed that it had to do with wherever he was from. He was pretty cagey with the subject, but whenever he talked about the place, even occasionally; it was full of nostalgia and sadness. Pythagoras couldn't even begin to wonder why it made Jason so upset and why he couldn't return.

If he was missing home so much, why didn't he just go back?

That's when it hit him. Maybe he was only staying because of him?

The thought filled Pythagoras with so much guilt that he accidentally squeezed Jason too hard and Jason gave a soft gasp.

"Sorry" Pythagoras said softly.

"it's okay" Jason replied. He turned round so that he was facing Pythagoras and sighed softly, seeming to find comfort in Pythagoras' embrace.

"Why don't you go back home?" Pythagoras blurted out without thinking. This caused Jason to blink up at him in surprise and Pythagoras sighed "It's just you get so sad when you think about the place, I just wondered why you couldn't go back?" he asked softly.

Jason gave him a soft, tired smile "I cannot go back it seems, it's far to far away, much further then Atlantis"

"How did you get here then, to Atlantis, if it's so far away?" Pythagoras asked in reply.

"There was a storm. I don't remember much but waking up on the beach" Jason responded gently.

Pythagoras smiled at him and said "that was when we met, you were insane, talking about subs and things" and this made Jason laugh, dimples forming on his cheeks "and you saved my life" Jason said in reply and gently turned his face upward to kiss him softly. Pythagoras gently cupped Jason's face and kissed him fiercely, trying to convey something through the kiss. When they parted Jason smiled a little brighter and said "to be honest, this place feels more like home then home ever did. I do miss my home sometimes true, but I don't think I'd want to go back just yet. You've made this place home for me, I really don't want to be anywhere else" Jason blushed faintly when he said this and it made Pythagoras' heart swell. He kissed Jason softly before beginning to speak "before you, my life was just triangles and maths, it still is but now there's excitement and adventure and even though I hate those things I'd take all that danger and adventure just to have you"

Jason pulled Pythagoras closer to him in reply and kissed him again, this time with more passion then before. Pythagoras broke off the kiss to gently push Jason onto his back and then pushed himself up to straddle him. He then leaned over to kiss Jason some more and Jason responded a lot more enthusiastically.

They grinded slowly against each other, each gasping at the friction between them, but this was smooth and slow. Not hurried like the rest of the time. Jason broke off the kiss to start to take his shirt off. Pythagoras followed suit. As soon as Jason had taken his shirt off Pythagoras took a moment to admire the broad smoothness of Jason's chest before he leaned down to place gentle kisses on Jason's face. Jason meanwhile was fumbling with his trousers. He soon discarded them and left them lying on the floor. Pythagoras also followed suit and soon there was nothing between them. But there was no hurry. Jason was already half hard and Pythagoras fumbled for his cock, slowly stroking it up his length, making Jason gasp and buckle into him. Pythagoras started stroking faster creating more friction and Jason moaned underneath him "Pyth, I'm going to…" and with a soft cry he released.

Pythagoras smiled and Jason leaned up to kiss him softly "your turn" he said with his brown eyes blown wide with lust...

* * *

Afterwards they lay in a tangled mess together, both giggling to themselves quietly. They each regarded the sticky mess they made and sighed "we really should clean this up" Pythagoras said tiredly, he got out of the bed and Jason turned to admire the view but Pythagoras caught him watching so in return he pushed Jason , who gave a cry and fell out of the bed, his legs still like jelly. This made Pythagoras laugh and Jason threw his tunic at him in revenge.

"Really? How childish" Pythagoras said and Jason laughed "you started it"

When they had finally tided up, Jason and Pythagoras got back into the bed and curled up to each other, both being drawn to a blissed out sleep.

"Pyth?" Jason mumbled softly, his eyes fighting to stay awake with his nose pressed into Pythagoras' neck.

"Hmm?" Pythagoras responded almost asleep.

"Thank you" was all that Jason said in reply before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: So there you have it! I was going to write Jason wanking Pyth off but found I had a mental block so please excuse that I just cut away there. Sorry. I'm still not 100% comfortable with this stuff but my friend practically yelled at me when I said I had written smut before and it turned out to be not so smutty. This might also fail to be smutty but I gave it a go. I wanted the practice. It is very weird that I find it more comfortable to write Jagoras smut then I am with Johnlock but when I think about Johnlock I just think "you don't need to show them having sex because you just don't need to prove that physical thing" and I love Johnlock far more then Jagoras so idk what when wrong there but at least I tried. **

**Anyway enough rambling from me. Review? **


End file.
